


h e a v y r a i n

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [8]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Character Death, Drug Addiction, F/M, Reader-Insert, drug overdose, triptocaine is bad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: a collection of reader-inserts from long ago.





	1. the sound of snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> norman jayden x reader
> 
> reader finds norman on the floor.

Whose fault was it?

Was it his for taking triptocaine?

Was it yours for not stopping him?

Was it his for overindulging in the ARI?

Was it yours for encouraging it?

“Y/N,” he whispered out between dry and cracked lips.

“Norman,” you cried as you rushed over to him with a glass of water. “I’m here.”

He eagerly took the glass from your hand as you began wiping the blood off of his face. It was already dry, even though he was drenched in sweat. How long had he been there? Lying on the floor while you were out ignoring the strain his addiction had on your relationship?

You delicately pushed back his hair, watching his too blue eyes try to focus on anything around him. He suddenly grabbed your hand, squeezing it tighter as he still tried to focus on your face.

“I can’t see you,” his voice shook with disbelief, fear making him constrict you hand just to know it was tangible.

You let out a small cry of pain, as your free hand cupped his face. Lowering your head down to press your cheek to his, you spoke quietly but firmly. “It’s okay, Norm. It’s okay. We’ll get through this. We always do. You just need to focus…”

Norman could hear the shake of uncertainty in your voice and he grimaced. He was now drenched in sweat, his breath short, and reality seemed to close around on him. Tripto withdrawals only made the experience more real and more difficult for Norman to grasp the distinctions between fake Martian sand and real stained carpet beneath his body. If only he could see you, find you…he’d surely find what he was looking for.

“Norman! Stay with me, Norm! Hey, hey, look at me! Goddamn it, Norman! Please, stop—God, the blood. Norm, I’m sorry—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	2. ghost image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> norman jayden x reader
> 
> reader tries to cope with norman's absence. could be read as a continuation of chapter one or stand-alone.

Wake up, shivering.

Cold, definitely alone.

You instinctively reach out for his hand on his side of the bed. It’s always disappointing when your hand returns empty.

Get him out of your head.

He was already gone when you met him.

You’re happy he’s not around anymore. Right?

Flighty like a doe, you vault off your tousled bed to hide in your bathroom. To escape the reoccurring thoughts.

Your hand shakes as it locks the doorknob, unsure if you can really stop them at the door. You pause before you let go and hesitantly step in front of the mirror.

A gaunt faces greets you with soulless eyes and ratty, unkempt hair. You try to look for something, an emotion, any emotion to let you know this was you. It was hard to face reality like this. How far you’ve fallen.

And the door began to rattle.

The nightmares wanted you.

Your frightened gaze flicked from the mirror to the door and you though you saw someone. Behind you. So familiar.

“Norman?” The doorknob began to turn.

You spun around, to catch him, the dream. He’s been gone for so long, where had he gone? You shook your head violently as a blank and bare wall stood in front of you. He was just here.

The door unlocked. “Norman? Where are you?”

It’s too late. It’s too late. Give him the triptocaine, he needs it. We need it. To be happy.

You clawed at the medical cabinet behind the mirror, shoving through everything before finding the last vial of the electric blue powder.

“He needs it,” you mumbled to yourself, eyes frantic and wet.

You stumble around, looking for him. He needed it.

“Norman, where are you?”

Slamming the mirror back into place, you see it again. The flash of him.

“Norm, please take it.” You stared in the mirror. He seemed to nod and you smiled. “I miss you…so much.”

Your trembling hands fumbled the cap away and you shoved the vial to your nose.

The door was open. You didn’t notice as everything seeped in; deep, dark, repressed. It engulfed you.

And you inhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
